Once Upon a Dream
by marsreikosan16
Summary: AU. After the murder of her family, Kagome has to live with her grandmother and cousin for protection. And throughout the high school years, she finds a new love. This is a rewrite of Seasons


_Title: Once Upon a Dream_

_Summary: AU. After the murder of her family, Kagome has to live with her grandmother and cousin for protection. And throughout high school years, she finds a new love._

_Rating: T (Violence, and bloody scenes.)_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or InuYasha. Tite Kubo owns Bleach and Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. There we are done._

_marsreikosan16's Notes: This is a rewrite of Seasons. This time I am going to get it right. So I'll be sticking with the characters' personalities. _

_ENJOY!_

Seasons

Chapter One

8 year old Kagome was heading home from school. Her blue eyes shown as it reflected the sunlight shining down on her face. She smiled at the sun. It was such a beautiful afternoon. Her short black hair rustled in the gentle breeze. It was a beautiful warm spring, her favorite season of the year. Well it is not particularly her favorite but she loves all seasons of the year: summer, fall, winter, and spring.

Kagome lives on a shrine with her grandfather on her father's side of the family and her parents. She even has a baby brother named Souta who she thinks is adorable. Ever since Souta was born, Kagome's parents took time off from work to take care of him. Kagome didn't become jealous at all which is pretty uncommon for older brothers or sisters who have baby brothers or sisters.

For an eight year old girl, Kagome has different feelings or sensations of what is going to happen. Mostly things that she knows what is going to happen are good and she gets them right but today was different.

Once Kagome reached the steps to her family shrine, she had the feeling that something wasn't right at all. The wind coming down the steps of the shrine was different. There was no happy sound to it at all. It was sad gentle breeze. Slowly and cautiously, she went up the steps. Usually on a good day, she would run up the steps but this day is a lot different.

When She got to the stop of the stairs, Kagome looked around. It almost looked like a ghost town. Her grandfather would usually work in the shed but he is not. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. There was nothing. Nothing but dead silence and the sound of the sad gentle wind. Did her family go shopping for groceries? No, her mother would do that on the weekends anyway, but why does it feel so lonely here.

Kagome ran to the house hoping that they would be at home. She stopped ten yards away from her house to see the door wide open. That is out of the ordinary. She gasped. That means something is wrong. She ran in, failed to see a man with long dark brown hair in the distance. She didn't even see the smirk on his face as he the property. But he was carrying a bag in his hand.

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw blood everywhere. Her parents, grandfather, and her baby brother, Souta were dead. The blood on the walls, floor, and on the furniture were fresh blood meaning they have been killed not too long ago.

Scared to death, Kagome ran to the phone. Her mother told her this only in case of emergencies, but this is a MAJOR emergency. Kagome dialed 911.

"Tokyo Police Department," a woman's voice said on the other line. Kagome was really scared to talk. Her family was murdered. She did her best to speak but her voice sounded shaky.

"Please, you got to help my family. I don't know what to do!" Kagome cried into the phone. The woman on the other end knew something was up and told Kagome to calm down.

"Calm down, the police and I will be there in a moment. I'll call the paramedics," the woman said on the other end and hung up.

It only took fifteen minutes for the police and the paramedics to arrive at the shrine. They did some investigation only to see what the killer did to them. The woman that answered Kagome's call was actually a police officer came up to Kagome who was sitting underneath her favorite tree because the other investigators told her to wait outside.

"I'm sorry, young lady. There was nothing we do to help your family," the police officer said, "Their hearts were taken out by the murderer. Is there anyone we could call to come for you?"

"My gramma Kaede," Kagome said hugging her knees.

"Can you please come with me to the Police Department?" the officer said, "You can call me Officer Unohana."

Kagome nodded and then went with her down the steps. There were tons of police cars on the street and people were standing around wondering what is going on. Officer Unohana led her to her car and let Kagome get in the front seat.

ON the whole ride, Kagome looked out the winder to stare at the clouds floating in the blue sky. Her family is gone. Those words kept repeating in her head. Who does she have left now?

"There is a girl around your age at the police department," Unohana said, breaking the silence, "She lost her parents the same way as yours. It looks like our guy is a serial killer. Don't worry, we will get the bottom of this. This girl hasn't spoken a word. She never gave us her name and she hasn't eaten anything today. Can you try to talk to her?"

"I can try," Kagome said, "Oh my name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome."

"Well Kagome, we will find the man that killed your family."

At the police department, Kagome wrote down her grandmother's number and went to wait in the lounge. One of the ladies that work at the desks gave Kagome a blanket when Kagome was heading to the lounge. Once she went in, she sees a girl with black hair like hers and blue eyes sitting on one of the chairs. Her black hair was evened out. Kagome recognized this girl.

"Kikyo," Kagome called out and ran to her. Kikyo is Kagome's cousin on her mother's side of the family. Kikyo is slightly older than Kagome by three months and ten days.

"Kikyo, what happened?" Kagome asked. Kikyo didn't answer. Then Kagome remembered what Officer Unohana said. Then Kagome's lowered her eyes, "I see, you lost your family the same I lost mine?"

Kikyo didn't say anything but she finally looked at her cousin in the eye. She was at least silent for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Is someone after us?" Kikyo asked her voice cracking. Her throat was dry since she didn't have any water all day and she was quiet today. Kagome shrugged. She wrapped her arms around her cousin and Kikyo in turn embraced her. At least they have each other now.

Soon Officer Unohana came into the room to see the two girls together.

"I see you are finally talking," Unohana said.

"Officer Unohana? This is my cousin, Kikyo," Kagome said. Officer Unohana nodded with a smile then she frowned. There was some connection on the death of their families. These two are the main targets. This means they have to get out of town.

"I called your grandmother, Kaede. She says that she is in Karakura Town and she wants the both of you to come live with her. She is with your uncle in a candy shop. I want you to both go live with them. We will still stick with the case of your families' deaths. We will try to catch the guy. Kagome, Kikyo, here is my number if you need to get a hold of me. I am willing to answer any question you got on your concerns or if you really miss your families," Officer Unohana said handing them both her business card with her number on it, "Your grandmother said that your uncle is going to pick you up in thirty minutes. Do you want anything to eat? I can bring you a couple of sandwiches and punch."

Both girls nodded and Officer Unohana smiled.

Thirty minutes later after Kikyo and Kagome finished with their snack, a man wearing green kimono and hakama pants and a black robe on along with a green and white striped hat came in and smiled at the girls. His hair was blonde and a bit messy.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite nieces," he said.

"Uncle Kisuke?" Kikyo asked.

"That's right, Kikyo-chan," Kisuke Urahara said with a fake smile, "It's me. I haven't seen you two since Christmas." Then his smile turned into a sad frown.

"So you heard?" Kagome asked.

"I can't believe me sisters were killed like that," Kisuke said, "But all we can do is protect the both of you. Come with me, girls. I guess your grandmother is waiting."

Both Kikyo and Kagome got off their seats and thanked Officer Unohana for her hospitality and left with their uncle.

The whole car ride to Karakura Town was long and quite. Kisuke didn't say anything while driving. Both of his nieces were sound asleep in the back seat of the van. Well they did had a long day and they needed their rest.

Kisuke had called his three employees to pick up some clothes and school supplies for the new school that Kagome and Kikyo would be going to from now on since they will be living in Karakura Town and he had called the other schools to let them know of the situation and they are transferring to another school. The principles from the other schools understood and prepared their papers for transfer. Kaede had set up their room to sleep in so they would have some company.

Once Kisuke parked the van, his friend Yoruichi came and gently picked up Kikyo who are still sound asleep. Kisuke carried in Kagome. They both laid them on the futons in the room Kaede prepared and quietly left the room. They will wake up in time for dinner. Kisuke and Yoruichi sat around the table with Kaede and Kaede placed a few cups of hot green tea in front of them. Kaede was a bit disappointed but mostly sad that her daughters were killed by the same guy.

"I don't know why the murderer would go after your sisters like that Kisuke," Kaede said.

"I don't know why either Okaa-san," Kisuke said to his mother.

"Which is why we are going to watch over them. The murderer may not know where they are but Kagome and Kikyo are under our protection," Yoruichi said taking a sip of her tea, "And this guy might go around Japan looking for them."

"Yoruichi, could you be kind to take the girls to school? I have to work around the shop. I also have to make funeral preparations for my daughters and their families," Kaede said sadly.

"Actually, that is a bad idea," Kisuke said, not liking his mother's idea.

"Why not?" Kaede asked her son.

"What if the murderer is at the funeral, Okaa-san? He may know then that we have Kagome and Kikyo under our protection," Kisuke said with a serious look in his eye.

"He's got a good point there, Kaede-san," Yoruichi said.

"I guess ye is right," Kaede said with a nod and then finished up her tea.

The next day, Yoruichi walked with Kagome and Kikyo to their new school. Kaede made a call with the office that her two granddaughters would be attending and they were accepted. She even made sure that they were in the same class.

"Don't worry, you two," Yoruichi said with a smile, "You'll love it here. I use to go to this elementary school too when I was young. That is when I met your uncle Kisuke. WE went to the same high school together too."

Still both Kagome and Kikyo were quiet. They did hear what Yoruichi said but they don't like to talk much. They were still sad over the deaths of their families.

"Ok Girls, Kisuke is going to pick you two up after school because I'll be in the office today. So be good. I hope you'll love the lunches I made for you," Yoruichi said and sent the girls off. They went to the office to get their information and went off to their classroom. Once they entered their classroom, they see a lot of new faces. New faces they never seen before.

"New students huh, HA!" a boy with orange haired scoffed. His best friend didn't think it was funny at all.

"Shut up, Kurosaki!" a girl with brown eyes and brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail said scolding the boy and went up to the two girls. She smiled at them, "Ohayo, I am Taijai Sango. You can call me Sango if you want."

"Konnichiwa, Sango-san, I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Juzo Kikyo. We are cousins and we moved here from Tokyo," Kagome said, bowing. Kikyo bowed as well.

"Well Kagome-chan, Kikyo-chan, welcome to our classroom," Sango said.

"How come they look alike?" a girl with short black hair with a stray bang hanging on her face between her eyes asked. Her purple eyes glistened brightly.

"Our moms were twins."

"Oh, that's cool," the girl said, "My name Kuchiki Rukia."

"Nice to meet you, Kuchiki-san," Kikyo and Kagome said at the same time like they were in perfect synch.

Soon the teacher came in and the two cousins introduced themselves to the class. Kagome smiled for the first time that day. She has a good feeling that nothing bad will ever happen between her and Kikyo. Well they only got each other to count on and survive.

_Well was this chapter a little better. Before you say anything…. I added some words in there and change a few things but in the next chapter it will be different rewrite. I'll update it when I have the next chapter ready. Please Review._

_Ja ne~_


End file.
